Hidden
by ZeldaLover29
Summary: "Of course not. I know better then to be seen by...anybody." No, I could not think of a summary for here. Full summary inside. Read if you're cold, cold soul allows.
1. Chapter 1: Beggining

**Hey...**

**Alright, so you may be wondering-What is this? Well, it's a story. **

**Eheh, no. **

**But really. **

**OK, so this is an idea that I had. I didn't think that it was going to be an LoZ fanfiction, but then I though, what the hey! So now you get to read it. Hooray. Or not. Whatever. **

**Alright, so the plot is very simple. Zelda is a princess, but nobody knows that she exists. When the castle is attacked, she finds her way to Ordon. Secrets unravel, it's all very dramatic. Blah blah blec...**

**Also, this is the first piece I've done that really doesn't have humor. The only humor you get is here, in the author notes. So you're not getting much.**

**Be scared. Be very scared. **

**The characters in this is pretty simple. It's all Twilight Princess characters with a few Ocarina of Time characters thrown into the mix. **

**And I will pair characters with whoever I want, so ha! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Because, oh, my god, it is waaay too over-dramatized. I tried to fix it, I really did! But it didn't want to! So I just submitted it. **

**So...I do not own anything about Legend of Zelda, and you can feel free to enjoy the story now! **

**Or not. **

**Whatever. **

**Read on.  
**

The light shone quietly into the large room. A girl of about the age of seventeen awoke slowly, covering her face with a delicate hand.

"Princess?" The voice floated through the chamber.

"Impa…?" The girl mumbled almost inaudibly into her pillow. She lifted her face, wavy brown hair cascading over her cheeks.

"Zelda. Awake, please. Your parents are expecting you." Impa said briskly, walking up. Zelda lifted her face blearily and nodded, surveying her guardian. She yawned and plucked the covers off her delicately. Impa waited patiently for her for get out of bed. It was a long wait. Then the Sheika strode over to the dresser and flung open the doors, revealing a ravishing array of gowns. Zelda picked one quickly, not really looking. It was a hazy purple color.

She dressed quickly, which resulted in her appearance being rather sloppy. Impa showed her disproval with a scowl that would make many cringe.

"Will we be training today?" Zelda asked. Impa's face revealed nothing.

"We shall see. If you are quick in your other studies." She said briskly. Almost anything she did was brisk, strait and efficient.

They walked into the dining hall, where Zelda's mother and father were waiting. Zelda sat down, careful to stay strait. Impa waited outside the door, guarding for intruders.

"How are your studies going Zelda?" Her father asked. Zelda prodded at an egg before answering.

"Very well, father. Thank you. Rauru has taught me well." She said with a clogged sensation in her throat. Her parents nodded.

"I…um…I saw Shad in the library." She took a small step to where she wanted the conversation to lead. Her parents took the bait.

"You didn't speak to him, did you Zelda?" Her mother snapped. Zelda shook her head quickly.

"Of course not! I know better then to associate with…anyone." She whispered the last word. Her parents nodded approvingly. Impa burst through the doors, holding a pack of letters in her hand. She strode over to the King and Queen, handing them the letters.

"The mail, you're highnesses. Annoying young man." She added, winking at Zelda, who smiled behind her glass of water.

The Queen took the letters, flipping through them as Impa returned outside. The Queen took a sharp intake of breath in shock. Zelda remained silent, knowing her father would ask the question she was burning to know.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Queen Rutella has died." Zelda's mother said with a choked voice.

"That's horrible! Now Ruto and Ralis have no parents!" Zelda's voice broke out without her wanting it to.

"Silence, Zelda." Her father snapped. Zelda shut her lips and returned to her food. She listened intently to her parents until it was time for her lessons. She walked off slowly, her feet rustling in the soft carpeting.

Impa walked next to her proudly, making sure no one saw her wandering the halls.

They arrived at the vast library, and made their way to the very back. Impa pushed a bookshelf aside and they walked into the secret alcove. Sitting in the corner was a large man in an orange robe. His beard was white. He had piercing eyes, but Zelda knew his smile was kind.

Impa left and closed the bookshelf, incasing the two in darkness. She stood guard outside.

Zelda put her palms together. When she opened them, a bubble of light was resting in her palms. It floated up the ceiling, illuminating the room.

"Very nice." Rauru commented in his gruff voice. Zelda nodded and sat down on the cold floor.

"Will I be practicing magic today?" she asked quietly. There were only two parts of her day she actually looked forward too-Magic study with Rauru and fighting with Impa.

"We shall see." Rauru said gruffly. Zelda sighed and took the book he handed her. She began reading, translating the ancient Fairy scroll into modern Hylian. She had worked through three pages before she lifted her head and asked the growing question that bloomed inside her.

"Why am I not allowed to see anyone?" She asked. Rauru looked up sharply.

"I'm afraid my answer is the same as always." He said with a sigh that fluttered his mustache.

"Am I sick?" She demanded, refusing to let the matter slide.

"No." He moaned.

"Am I dangerous?"

"No."

"Then why do I practically not exist?"

"Zelda…"

"Only mother, father, you and Impa know I exist!"

"Zelda…"

"Isn't a princess supposed to know her people? I'm nearly of age!"

"Zelda…"

"Do they even know I'm alive?" she threw down her book onto her paper, making them flutter up like leaves in an autumn wind.

"Zelda!" Rauru snapped. Zelda shut her mouth and looked at her lap, knowing she had crossed a line.

"You're parents have reasons for what they are doing. Reasons I cannot disclose to you!" He continued in his bark of a voice. Zelda nodded and felt a burning sensation behind her eyes. She swallowed and refused to let the feeling take over. Rauru sighed, sensing her regret.

"Call Impa in." He said with a tone that made her think all energy had drained from him. Zelda knocked on the doorway/bookcase leading out, signaling Impa should enter. She did a moment later.

"Yes?" She demanded. Rauru called her over. They began whispering to try and block Zelda out of the conversation. But she still heard snatches. Impa straitened up.

"Rauru has decided that you should begin more intense Magical training. You will forfeit your other studies for this." She informed Zelda, whose eyes widened with glee.

"Really?" She asked. Impa nodded.

"After lunch you and I will train in your room." She said. This only increased Zelda's joy. She jumped up and hugged Impa around her waist. Then she let go and bowed to Rauru, sitting back down.

* * *

Zelda stood in her room with Impa, waiting for the Sheika to attack first. Impa wasn't taking the bait.

Zelda felt a tingling on her left hand. She refused to move, for she could sense Impa's impatience. Finally the Sheika charged. That was Impa's one weak point; she wasn't very patient in battle. Zelda dodged and swung upward with her small and thin sword. It missed Impa by and inch, who dodged just in time. They danced back and forth across the room.

Impa finally pinned Zelda to the bed-post, sword to the princess's delicate throat. She removed the sword and nodded.

"You are getting better. You archery skills are better then some others who I've trained. But you still have areas to work on. You're stance is still a bit wrong, and you take too long to calculate moves at times. Other then that, you are making progress." She said sternly. Zelda nodded, handing the sword back. Impa also was hesitant to give compliments, even though Zelda had more then proved it didn't go to her head.

Impa went outside to guard the door when Zelda did whatever she wanted. She had just an hour before dinner, and that was her time. She pushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

She walked up to window and peered out slowly, trying to make herself scarce. She wished Rauru had taught her how to turn invisible. But she was only learning minor magic now.

There were two children outside in the courtyard. Ashai and Shad. Ashai's father was Captain of the Guard, and Shad's father was her father's wise advisor.

And she wasn't allowed to see either of them.

Ashai was swinging her sword, and Shad was reading. Zelda wished she could talk to them. She wished she could train with Ashai, and she wished she could have an intellectual conversation with Shad. It wasn't fair to her.

She sank to the floor. She stayed there until Impa called her to dinner.

* * *

Dinner came and went, and soon it was time for Zelda to return to bed. She walked there silently, and was mute until she was under the soft blankets.

"Princess, is something wrong?" Impa asked. Zelda shook her head. Impa nodded and left to keep guard outside for a few hours.

"Goodnight." Zelda called as the door clicked shut. After a few seconds, she threw off her blankets, moving to the opposite wall. She pushed on it with all her weight, and it opened slowly, revealing a small tunnel. Zelda crouched down and crawled into it. It was dark, and she stumbled on her hands and knees.

She hit something at the end of the tunnel and rubbed her head. She pushed back the new wall and stood up, now in an Armory. Zelda walked forward, dusting off her white nightgown. It was a light gray.

She walked up to a tapestry. It was gold, with red, green, and blue cascading around it. There were also three women standing in the center. It looked marvelous, the craftsmanship was beautiful. Below it was a dagger. Zelda picked it up slowly, her hand shaking slightly.

The Dagger was made of pearl, and had Rubies, Emeralds, and Sapphires incrusted in the hilt.

"You know you should not be out of bed." Zelda jumped at Impa's voice. She felt foolish. Of course Impa had heard her. Impa looked at the dagger. Then she reached into her belt and pulled out a small book. It had a tattered cover of brown. Zelda took it cautiously with her free hand, the other clutching the dagger.

"Rauru said he wanted you to have this." Impa said. Zelda looked at the golden words on the cover. It was written in Ancient Hylian, and she could decipher it easily. It was a book of ancient magic. Zelda felt extreme joy.

"Oh, Impa…" She breathed. A trumpet blared outside the door.

"Get behind me." Impa said sharply. Zelda shoved the book into her nightgown pocket. A loud scream of pain came from outside. Impa grabbed Zelda's arm and bolted for the window. Zelda grabbed her wrist and tried to keep pace with Impa's strong legs. They burst through the window, glass shattering and falling around them like tears. Zelda felt a few small pieces poke into her cheeks and arms and legs. She landed hard on the ground and kept running with Impa.

Monsters swarmed on all sides.

"Impa…" Zelda said in a frightened voice.

"Run!" Impa commanded, slicing a demon in two with her sword.

"W-what? Where?" Zelda gasped as she swung her dagger wildly.

"Anywhere but here! As far as you can!" Impa roared. Zelda started to run toward a hole in the monsters. As she ran through, Impa called one final warning.

"Zelda! Tell no one who you are!" She screamed before slashing another monster. Zelda heard her whisper something more as she ran.

"He's here." Impa growled. A dark cloud swarmed over the castle. A bolt of lightning struck down, igniting the castle. All Zelda could do was keep running as the flames unfolded and engulfed the castle.

* * *

Zelda ran as fast as she could, and quickly ran out of breath. She slowed her pace slightly. She found herself tripping over her feet on the edge of Hyrule Field. She had to slow to a stumbling walk.

A monster clawed out at her. She screamed and swung her dagger wildly. She managed to slice off its head, but it scratched her across the shoulder. Blood poured out, mixing with the monsters. Zelda felt like throwing up. She felt dizzy.

She stumbled on, walking aimlessly. Up ahead, she saw a small pool of water. It cascaded down large slabs of rocks in a small waterfall. There was a pool of water off to the side of it.

A wave of dizziness overcame her, and she stumbled downward, her upper chest and face falling into the shallow water.

She felt the weight of the dagger in her palm. Then she felt nothing.

**Arg! So. Over. Dramatized. **

**Must. Commit. Suicide. For. Bad. Writing. **

**Eh heh...no, not really. **

**But seriously. This stuff sucks. I was never a fan of drama.  
**

**Maybe I shouldn't continue...**

**But I really should. **

**But..._awful writing_!**

**Arg...I am confuzzed. (My word of the day. =D)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking in Ordon

**I'm sorry, but this is a very short chapter. **

**I don't really know what to say here. Other then I don't own the characters, and what not. **

**Oh, right. Also...um...how do I put this? **

**I was writing this very late, because I had insomnia. You see...my brain doesn't always catch things that I _shouldn't put it_. So naturally, it didn't this time. Of course, I wanted it updated. Also, It was like...a paragraph of the story. So there is a bit of...um...how do I put this again...mature and weird content. I'm sorry. I am not a pervert. Really. **

**It's just my brain when it doesn't get enough sleep. It likes to get me back by making me write strange things. **

**I don't think my brain likes me very much. **

**Please read on now.  
**

Chapter 2

Two green blurs dashed through the Faron Woods, jumping over branches and fallen logs, dodging trees and grass. They burst into a clearing, the smaller one ahead of the other. The larger one collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh man…" He groaned. The smaller one laughed over him.

"How do you expect to fight monsters if you can't even keep up with _me_, Link?" She giggled.

"Saria, you're just too good for me." Link said, shaking his head. Saria giggled and sat down next to him.

"You'll get better." She assured him. Link nodded and sat up, ruffling his dirty blond hair. It looked as if he had a permanent coating of dirt in it. He turned his head to look at the Faron Spring. It was beautiful in the spring. Someone was lying down in it, face in the water. He stood up and ran over to her. She had long brown hair, pulled up into a loose club design. Strands had fallen out. She was passed out, and a pearly dagger was in her hand. Link felt almost guilty thinking it, but she looked beautiful. Her coral pink lips were parted slightly and water from the spring lapped at the corner of her mouth.

"Link! What' going o-oh my goddesses." Saria had come up, and she cupped a hand to her mouth. Link pulled up the girls wrist, taking her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive." He said. He turned her onto her back so that he could push the hair out of her face and pick her up easier. The girls hand still clasped the dagger lightly. He let it sit there as he picked her up and started carrying her toward Ordon.

"Are you leaving?" Saria asked. Link felt a wave of guilt crash over him. He turned around.

"I'm really sorry, Saria. But I have to get this girl help…" He trailed off, only feeling guiltier. Saria smiled sadly.

"It's ok. Really. I understand. I should be getting back to the Forest Temple, anyway. The rest of the Kokiri are planning to have a meeting, and I should be there." She smiled. Link nodded. The Kokiri lived in the Sacred Grove, and the Forest Temple was almost the equivalent of a castle to them. Link smiled at her and turned around, calling over his shoulder that he would be back soon. He barely got to see her, and it upset him that he had to leave so soon.

"She has a good heart, you know." Saria called as she went to leave. "It's almost as pure as yours." Link smiled over his shoulder and then ran to Ordon, intent on getting the girl help. She had a huge gash in her shoulder. The spiritual spring seemed to have stopped most of the blood flow, but it was still trickling crimson.

Saria smiled sadly after Link as he ran off at a sprint, admiring him. Barely anyone would help a total stranger, none the less one that had a knife. It was even stranger that the knife never fell from her hand.

Zelda moaned slightly in the dark. She opened her eyes slowly, a wave of nausea washing over her. She blinked in the dawn light. A figure was standing over her. As her vision cleared, she saw it was a girl with a flow of bright red hair cascading down her shoulders. The girl smiled when Zelda opened her eyes.

"Oh, good. I was getting worried you'd _never_ wake up. Ilia! Get the water! She's up!" The girl called. She had a nice voice. Zelda groaned with the loud sound of her yelling. A girl with light blond hair popped into Zelda's line of sight. She had a bucket of water in her hand.

"Oh, thank the gods! Malon and I were wondering when you'd snap out of it." She grinned. Malon leaned over to help Zelda sit up. She felt more dizziness crash into her full force. Her stomach twisted and her throat heaved. She felt bile swarm out of her mouth and onto the bed sheets.

"Oh…" Ilia moaned. Zelda felt horrible.

"I'm sorry…should I help…clean it?" She asked through the black spots in her vision. Malon shook her head viscously.

"Not a chance! I should have suspected you'd feel sick! Just drink this." She grabbed a tin cup and sloshed it into the bucket Ilia was holding. She held it up to Zelda's face, who took a sip. It felt very refreshing.

"I'll just get Link to move you to another bed." Ilia said kindly.

"Link!" Malon called. "The girl puked!"

"I'm sorry." Zelda groaned. Malon and Ilia each shook their heads hard.

"Nonsense, silly. You're doing fine. It's no big deal." They dismissed her sorrow with ease. Zelda looked around the room. There were three beds, including hers, and small dressers. Other then that it was rather bare. In the wooden doorway was a young man with dusty blond hair. Zelda blinked. He looked strong. It was then she realized through her hazy vision that she wasn't wearing anything under the blanket. The boy started walking toward her.

"No!" Zelda yelped, tearing the blankets farther up her neck, even though they fully covered her. She felt dizziness spin over her, and she started to sway on spot. Malon looked troubled.

"Oh…" She whispered. "She noticed."

"Had to happen sooner or later." Ilia said. She motioned with her hand that Link should continue transferring Zelda to a new bed.

"No!" Zelda yelled. The sick feeling in her stomach was fading. She was feeling better. Link looked shocked.

"Don't you want to get out of a barfed on bed?" He asked, smiling slightly. Zelda noticed the smell, and nodded.

"Ok. I won't look, I promise." He said. Zelda yanked the blankets tighter and shook her head. Ilia grinned.

"I'll cover his eyes." She giggled. Malon took the bucket from her. Ilia put her hands over Link's eyes as he reached down, fumbling to find Zelda under the blankets. Zelda covered her chest protectively and was relived to find she still had underwear. Link picked her up hesitantly. He was very strong. He stumbled to another bed, Ilia giving him directions. Zelda fell onto another bed with a rush of air trickling out of her lungs. She hurried to pick the covers back up around her.

"You can look now." Ilia said. Malon was still washing out Zelda's barf. Link opened his eyes after Ilia took her hands off his face. He smiled down at Zelda.

"You are _so lucky_. The spiritual spring healed a lot of your wound." Malon said. Zelda nodded.

"So, lucky one, what's your name?" Link asked, sitting on the end of the bed. Zelda assumed that they were all very nice people. Maybe they lived in a nice town.

"Um…Zelda. Where am I?" She asked the question that was now burning inside her.

"The humble town of Ordon." Link said, gesturing toward the door.

"What about you?" He asked. "You don't look from around here."

"Oh…I'm not." Zelda shook her head. "I'm…not." She mumbled. Link nodded.

"Well, don't worry. You'll fit right in. Everyone's nice. I'll introduce you later." He said. Malon finished washing off the barf and strode over.

"That was a very nice dress you were wearing. But it was all cut up, so we need to get you new clothes." She said. Zelda looked over all their clothes.

"Oh…" She said. Malon looked down at her dress, and then at Ilia's short dress. They laughed.

"Oh, no. We're ranch hands. You'll get something nicer." Ilia assured her.

"No! I don't mind. I'd like to help out…" The words tumbled out from her mouth. Link smiled.

"Great. But you don't need to be a ranch hand. You'll start off slow." He said. Ilia nodded. Zelda felt a bit awkward, as if something was missing.

"My dagger!" She yelled. Malon looked slightly shocked, as did Ilia. Then they shook their heads.

"Sorry. We put them away. Along with your book." Malon said. Ilia nodded.

"They're at my house. You don't have anywhere to stay, so you can stay with me." She smiled. Zelda shook her head.

"I couldn't intrude…" She stuttered. Malon grinned and sat down at the edge of the bed next to Link.

"You have to stay somewhere. I stay with Ilia, because my dad is always out too, taking care of the Ranch, and yada yada. It's like a big sleepover. No sweat!" She said comfortingly. Zelda nodded slowly. The atmosphere had turned awkward.

"Well!" Link said suddenly to lighten the mood. "There's a festival coming up, so you can really socialize then." He said brightly.

"What's the festival for?" Zelda asked. She could see them all become uncomfortable.

"Um…the princess…" Ilia muttered, sitting down too. Zelda smiled.

"Oh! What about the princess? Do you know about her?" She asked. She suddenly felt much better. Of course people knew about her. She knew that her parents didn't keep her a secret from the world.

"Wow, you really aren't from around here." Link chuckled. "The princess is dead. She was a stillbirth."

**I'm sorry for my pervy brain. (Only when it doesn't get enough sleep!) I know this was tame compared to some things, but none the less. **

**Le Gasp! Twist! **

**Ok, not really, but none the less. I think having Zelda 'die' was a clever plot twist thingy. But whatever.**

**Do the people of Ordon seem kind of happy go lucky? Maybe overly perky? I can't tell. **

**Ah well. Review or Zelda's ghost will haunt you for as long as you live. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Begin Life

**I'm getting sick of complaining. So I won't say that this is a horrible dramatic piece of writing. **

**Oh...wait...**

***Sigh* Ah well. This is a kind long chapter, I guess. I don't own the characters, so enjoy.  
**

Chapter 3

Zelda stared at Link blankly. He stared back.

"W-what?" She asked. Her mind seemed to be numbing. Link looked slightly confused himself.

"The princess died." He repeated. "She was born dead. It's really sad, but-"

Zelda shook her head, cutting him off completely.

"You seem really shocked." Malon said, reaching out a hand. Zelda jerked away. She was _dead_?

"W-what about a…prince? I mean, the king and Queen have someone to take over…" She stammered.

"Um…not quite." Ilia sighed, turning her head away. Zelda slumped back against her pillows. Her head was starting to hurt.

"I…"

"Nah, its fine." Link waved his hand, dismissing her comments.

"I have to go." Zelda said suddenly, starting to rip off the blankets.

"What? No, you can't!" Malon said suddenly, standing up and bustling around to bring the covers back up.

"No! Really, I have to go!" Zelda insisted, trying to take them off again.

"You aren't wearing anything!" Malon said loudly. Zelda froze on the spot, looking back over at Link. She then hurried back under the covers, turning onto her side and folding her arms over her chest. She was embarrassed, but was swiftly thinking of a way to check on the castle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"May I sleep?" She asked softly. Malon and Ilia looked at each other, then at Link.

"Yeah, sure." Ilia shrugged, getting up to leave. Malon followed, shutting the door quietly.

"You can leave too." Zelda said pointedly to Link, who shrugged. He got up and went to the door. He turned back around with the door wide open.

"Do you want me to get you're clothes, in case you want them later?" He asked. Zelda nodded and then closed her eyes. Link left, leaving her in the peace and quiet. Zelda opened her eyes and stood up, throwing her blankets off. She wrapped them around her chest awkwardly. Link would be a while, so she could explore. She had a bit of trouble dismissing her nervousness at walking around in her underwear.

There really wasn't anything there. It was just what she first saw. She walked over to another bed, looking down on it. It was made of straw. She didn't know what to make of all of this. She knew about Ordon, and from what she knew it was a peaceful town. She would have loved to stay here, except that she had no idea what happened in the castle. She had to know if Impa was ok. And Rauru. And her parents. Zelda sank onto the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, I brought your clothes!" Link burst into the room happily. Zelda squealed and covered her chest, falling backward onto the bed. She flipped over onto the floor and scrambled up, keeping her chest beneath the bed's surface. Link closed his eyes tightly.

"Did you see anything?" Zelda asked in a high voice. She cleared her throat.

"No…not really. Just you're face." Link said. He waited a second. "Can I look now?"

"NO." Zelda said, her voice back to normal. Then she realized that he couldn't put her clothes down unless he saw where to walk. Why didn't Ilia or Malon bring her her clothes? "Yes…" She said slowly. Link hesitantly opened his eyes and stepped into the room, closing the door slowly behind him. He set the clothes down on the bed Zelda used to lie down in.

"Um…I should probably go." Link muttered. Zelda nodded. Link went back to the door. He turned around.

"Uh…you're clothes are still too ripped, so I got you one of Malon's clothes…" He said nervously. Zelda just nodded. Link took a deep breath and left, closing the door softly. Zelda looked at the pile of clothes. She picked it up.

A soft white shirt with a pale yellow skirt and brown apron like thing. Zelda shrugged and slipped them on. It wasn't what she was used to, but it was good enough. At the bottom of the clothes pile was a small book and dagger. On closer inspection she noticed it was the two things she brought with her. She smiled and slipped them inside the dress's pockets. She felt grateful all of a sudden, that Link would be so kind and fetch her weapon and spell book without her asking.

Zelda opened the door and stepped out into the bright air. She shielded her eyes for a second, waiting for them to adjust. She stepped down the small wooden step and onto the dirt road. She observed her surroundings slowly.

She saw a big building with a small one behind it. There was a nice small river by her feet, and other houses littered the ground.

"Hey, you're up!" She heard a happy voice next to her. Zelda turned around wildly, wanting to hear who said it. Ilia was walking up to her with a brown horse on reins.

"If you want to get working, just go up that hill. Malon and Link will help you." She pointed up a small incline of dirt and walked off with the horse. Zelda looked after her as she led the horse over a small flat bridge and went out of sight. Zelda walked up the hill quickly.

When she got there, a small ranch was revealed. Goats were grazing on grass. Zelda hoisted herself up onto a large gate and leaned over it, trying to get a better view. For some reason, she felt free, as if all her other troubles were whisked away by the small breeze.

She spotted Link on top of another small hill. He spotted her and waved her over. Zelda hopped over the fence and walked up to him. Link patted the ground beside him and Zelda sat down on the dirt. She looked at the little blue goats that were grazing. Zelda took a deep breath and turned to Link.

"So…who lives here?" She asked. Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly, grinning.

"Well, the adults are Mayor Bo, and he's the mayor. Uli and Rustle, who are married. Uli sews clothes and Rusl helps protect the village. Sera and her husband Hanch run the general store; Jaggle and Pergie are in charge of the waterwheel. Then there's Fado and Talon, who are in charge of the ranch. Talon is Malon's dad. Ilia is Mayor Bo's daughter. Beth is Sera and Hanch's daughter. Malo and Talo are Jaggle and Pergies son's, and they're trouble makers. Finally, there's Colin who is Uli and Rustle's son. All the kids are too young to work. I herd the goats, Ilia usually helps run the infirmary, but when she isn't doing that she washes my horse and helps to straiten things up…and Malon takes care of the animals." He said, taking a deep breath at the end of his speech. Zelda nodded, looking almost amused.

"So what can _I_ do?" She asked. Link took another deep breath.

"Well, you can help Malon. She has to groom _and_ milk the animals, so you can take over grooming them." He said, shrugged. Zelda nodded and stood up, looking at a barn down the small incline.

"Is that it?" She asked. Link nodded. Zelda smiled at him, bowed in respect and ran off. Link sat behind her, looking bemused. Zelda walked quickly down the hill. One of the blue goats near the barn gave out a small yell as she passed and she halted. She leaned down and held out her hand to it. It licked her palm hesitantly. Zelda smiled and patted its head.

"It likes you." Malon said next to her. Zelda jumped and turned to face her quickly. Malon shrugged. She was carrying a bucket of white liquid.

"I…I want to help out. Clean the animals, and that sort of thing." Zelda said quickly standing up strait. Malon smiled and nodded.

"No problem. You can start now. Inside are a few horses. Just give them all a good brushing. Everything should be in plain sight. Later we can run through the goats." She said brightly. Zelda nodded. Malon held up her bucket of what Zelda assumed to be milk.

"I have to take this to Sera. So she can sell it, and whatnot." Malon smiled. Zelda nodded and walked into the barn. As Malon had foretold, everything was already laid out. There were only four horses. Zelda took the brush off of its hook and walked up to a horse. It was a light caramel and white spotted color. Zelda raised the brush to its neck. She kept her eye contact with it. She had no idea if what she was doing was right, but it felt natural enough.

She finished brushing three of the horses. All that was left was a brown one with black hair. It made Zelda nervous. She walked up, raising the brush. It reared up and whinnied, splaying its hoofs through the air. Zelda stepped back in fear. She then attempted to make eye contact. She stared hard into its eyes.

_Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down right now._ She tried to transmit her persuasive thoughts to the horse. She could never do it with people; Impa had never let her stay up later when she tried on her, but maybe an animal would be easier.

It was. The horse calmed down and let Zelda brush it. She patted its head when she was done. It met her eyes. Almost all rage it had toward her was leaving.

"Wow, you're good with animals." Link said. Zelda turned around to face him. She shrugged.

"I guess." She said, walking toward the end of the barn to put the brush back. Link waited at the entrance of the barn.

"Do you want to go eat dinner?" He asked. Zelda looked up at the sky. It was a red and pink shade.

"Yes please." She said finally, noticing her rumbling stomach. She placed the brush back and walked out, following Link.

They walked back down the hill to Ordon. Everything was beginning to wind down. Ilia was waiting by a large house at the bottom of the hill.

"Hey Link. Zelda." She nodded. Link greeted her back and Zelda waved.

"Want to eat with us, Link?" Ilia asked brightly. Link frowned.

"I don't know. I'd really hate to impose-"

"Oh, come on! It's not like you have anywhere to be." Ilia giggled. Zelda looked at Link. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but he nodded.

"Won't your parents worry?" Zelda asked. Link shrugged again.

"Um…my parents died." He said sheepishly. Zelda blinked.

"Oh…that's awful. I'm so sorry for bringing it up." She hurried to apologize. Link shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. I don't remember them. Uli and Rusl raised me." He said. Zelda could see the sadness in his eyes. Ilia looked back and forth between them and then laughed. "Well, come one! Let's not stay out here in the cold." She said happily.

"Ilia, it's Spring." Link pointed out.

"And a cold one!" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside. Zelda followed slowly. She entered the house. There was really no temperature change. It was a bit chilly outside, but the sun had gone down. A very large man sat at a table.

"Ilia, welcome home. And you brought guests." The man said. Ilia beamed.

"Zelda, this is my dad. He's the mayor of the village. Call him Mayor Bo. Father, this is Zelda. She got hurt, so she'll be staying."

Mayor Bo walked up and extended a hand to Zelda.

"Well, welcome. Stay as long as you please." He said. Zelda looked at his hand. She remembered Impa teaching her about grace and respect. Zelda wasn't sure if she was above Mayor Bo or not, as a princess. But then again, everyone thought she had died. And she was now in hiding.

Without really thinking Zelda swept to the ground in a kneel.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said meekly. Everyone else in the house looked confused.

"No need to do that." Mayor Bo laughed. Zelda swallowed and stood up.

"I…I'm sorry." She muttered. Link frowned.

"Where are you from, anyway?" He asked. Zelda swallowed.

"Um…" She couldn't think of anything. "It's a long way away. I passed by a large field." She said. Link nodded.

"Are you always this shy?" Ilia asked. Zelda turned to her.

"I don't know anyone here. I was injured by a monster I had never faced, and woke up without clothes. How would you feel?"

"I would feel uncomfortable." Ilia said. Zelda nodded.

"That's how I feel." She said.

"Don't worry. A couple of days and you'll be just like you were before you came here." Link said happily, sitting at the table. Ilia gestured for Zelda to sit. She did, and Malon emerged from a side door. She was carrying three bowls of soup.

"Oh…" She said softly. "I didn't know that we were going to have guests." She blushed slightly. She set down the soup.

"I'll get more." She said instantly, going back to the door.

"I'll help." Link offered, standing up and following her. Malon smiled and they went through the doors.

Zelda watched them. Ilia picked up her bowl and began to slurp the soup out happily.

"Here ya go!" Malon pronounced gleefully when she came back in, setting the soup in front of Zelda. She looked hesitantly at it.

"Do I…drink it?" She asked. Ilia looked slightly confused. Malon giggled.

"Yep." She said. Zelda picked it up and stared at the odd soup. It was an orange-ish brown. She brought the bowl to her mouth and began to drink. It didn't taste as bad as she imagined. She drained her bowl, not realizing how hungry she had been.

"Is it good?" Bo asked. Zelda looked at him slowly and nodded. She smiled and stood to go.

"I hate to be rude, but I really must leave."

"Aw…why?" Ilia whined.

"I have to go home." Zelda said sternly.

"But you just got here." Malon said.

"I have to go."

"Please stay."

"I really can't!"

"Why?"

"I have somewhere to be!"

"Where?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Why not!"

"Because I'm not! I really have to go home, so please excuse me!" Zelda pushed her chair back and turned.

"Can we walk you out, at least?" Malon asked. Zelda sighed and nodded. Ilia and Malon grinned and bounded out of their chairs. They all went to the door. Ilia opened it. A very skinny man was running through the town.

"Ms. Zelda? Is there a Ms. Zelda here?"

"Her!" Malon said gleefully, pointing to Zelda. The mailman ran up and handed her a letter.

"Here! I have a letter, Ms. Zelda. Duh duh duh da!"

"Was that really necessary?" Zelda frowned at his sound effects.

"Oh, he always does that, just ignore him." Ilia dismissed it carelessly.

"On a better note, open the letter! Who's it from?" Malon bounced behind her. Zelda frowned and carefully opened the letter.

_In darkness, I see nothing._

_In light, I see the truth. _

Time seemed to still as they all read the words. Zelda almost didn't dare to breath. She shut the letter abruptly. The letter was labeled on the front. It was from Impa.

"What was that all about?" Malon asked. Zelda closed her eyes briefly.

"Nothing. I don't know." She lied. She folded the letter neatly and then slipped it into a pocket.

"Do you have my clothes anywhere?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes." Ilia said plainly.

"May I please have them?" Zelda asked. Ilia and Malon exchanged tiny glances that Zelda noticed.

"No…" Ilia said sheepishly. "They aren't fixed yet."

"That doesn't matter, does it? They can't be ripped too badly."

"Yeah, they can." Malon said, casting her eyes down to her boots.

"But I can't take these clothes!" Zelda exclaimed, thrusting the skirt out. "That's like stealing!"

"Then you'll have to stay!" Malon said happily. Zelda blinked. She mulled this over for a few seconds before resigning herself to the inevitable conclusion. She had to stay.

"Fine." She agreed. Ilia and Malon gave small cheers and high fived triumphantly.

"This is great!" Malon yelled, thrusting her fists into the air. Zelda balled her hands into fists.

"You are going to love it here!" Ilia said happily. "Come on; let's go get my dad to make you a bed." Zelda allowed herself to be mercilessly dragged off.

After minimal preparation, Zelda was sleeping on the floor, in between Malon and Ilia's bed. A small candle burned on the dresser.

"Well, night!" Malon chirped before rolling over and closing her eyes. Ilia did the same. Zelda waited until she heard their steady breathing. Then she waited a few more minutes to make sure they were fully asleep.

She crawled silently out from her blanket and kneeled beside the candle. She pulled out the letter from Impa and held it up to the candle. Nothing happened. The words remained the same. Zelda sighed. She didn't know why she had expected anything to happen.

She stood up and walked slowly over to the window. The moonlight shone in through the glass. Zelda held the letter up to read it better. Her brow furrowed. Letters seemed to be leaking from behind the paper. Zelda squinted in order to read the letter better.

_My dearest Zelda, _It began.

**Yeah, yeah, sucky ending. **

**FYI, this is _so_ going on a hiatus.  
**


End file.
